What do Pro-Heroes do in their spare time?
by Yojimbra
Summary: Fuck.
1. Yui 1

**AN: Welcome to another collection of stories from me! This one is pure smut! first up is Yui! Please enjoy**

Despite being in his twenties now and tied in one hell of a deadlock for the number one spot in Japan. Izuku still had one giant hurdle he struggled to overcome. His crippling social anxiety, social awkwardness, and complete shut down whenever he was being interviewed. Something he was very aware of right now as the camera was pointed at his face and the pretty blonde girl holding a microphone up to him.

"Deku! Do you have anything to say about this recent rescue?"

He went to speak but found a second microphone, and then a third, and then a fourth, and then a fifth. And all the pretty girls just kind of merged into a giant amalgamation of questions and social anxiety.

"Deku! What about your fight last week?"

"Deku! Is it true that there's something more between you and the pro hero Ground Zero?"

"Deku! What about the rumors with you and Shoto?"

"Deku! You've been spending time with the famed inventor Mei Hatsume, is this a romance blooming?"

"Deku! Pro hero Burnin says she'd want to go a round or two with you. Do you have anything to say on that?"

Most of these questions weren't even about the villain they just beat! It even looked like the other heroes he had helped weren't getting any attention. He needed help! Why weren't any of them helping him? Oh god, why didn't he take more classes on this before he established his own agency? He needed an adult!

Wait, he was an adult.

Fuck!

A scream managed to work its way through all the chattering. Oh, thank fuck someone was in trouble. Well not really thank, but, oh whatever! It was an excuse he was happy for! Now to make an exit. What All Might say?

"Sorry! But duty never rests!" He jumped away, heading towards the scream.

He totally nailed it.

With any luck that scream was nothing serious, maybe a friend surprising another friend? Or like a rat. Maybe it was just a child screaming for no reason. He could deal with kids. Kids were easy, he just needed to smile and give them a thumbs up, maybe a high five and sign something. It was certainly a lot easier than dealing with reporters like that!

He got to the alley where he thought the scream came from. But instead of someone in distress, he saw one of his fellow heroes awkwardly waving at him. It was Yui, he kind of saw her during the chaos moments ago helping out, but now she was just waving at him, that same blank expression on her face as he jumped down towards her.

"Yui?" He asked looking around, "Was that you that screamed?"

She nodded and reached for her belt and pulled out a small capsule-like object, she activated her quirk and handed him a full-sized water bottle. "I'm bad at interviews too."

"Ahh, right, well, thank you for the rescue." He took the water and took a long drink of it. He wasn't aware that he had been so thirsty. "And thanks for the water, is there anything I can do for you?"

Yui tilted her head to the side her blue eyes locked onto him, and let her natural beauty shine through. It was easy to see why she was one of the more popular female pro heroes, though that has lead to some complications for her, last he checked she was part of Itsuka's all-female agency. Somehow she had gotten even more beautiful over the years.

"Fuck Me."

"Huh?" Izuku asked taking his lips off the water bottle. "Why? Is something wrong? I can give you a lift if you want."

Yui's stare turned into a glare before she sighed. Why did it feel like she was disappointed in him? She then looked at him more firmly both of her arms were straight down. "Pin me against the wall and fuck me until I can't walk anymore."

Ahh. Well, when she put it like that there was no way he could possibly misunderstand her.

"Okay." He didn't even have time to think about that answer it just flew out of his mouth with his next breath like he'd been eager to agree. Which he was, Yui was beautiful, and now she wanted him to fuck her. Which just made her so much hotter.

Plus she let out a small smile, followed by the cutest. "Yay." he'd ever heard.

XXXX

Apparently, sex was just sitting next to each other naked on the bed. Or at least that's what sex with Yui Kodai was like. She had gotten naked with in the first few minutes of entering his apartment, and he followed suit. Now they were sitting on his bed doing nothing. This was why he didn't have a girlfriend! He didn't know what to do! Sure she said that she wanted him to pin her against the wall and fuck her senseless, but he didn't know how to do that! Sure he got the basic geometry of it but, the act was just probably beyond him!

Yui hadn't even spoken to him. She was just sitting there, less than a foot between them her round bare ass sitting on his bedsheets, her large round breasts on full display as she just stared at the wall, frozen like a statue. Was she having regrets? Why wasn't she doing anything? Why wasn't he doing anything?

Was this what Denki meant by big virgin energy?

Yui sighed and stood. Crap she was leaving now! That's what-

Oh, she was turning to face him. Her entire body was on display for him. Her thick round thighs that just look so comfortable. Her slender stomach and a cute little belly button that he just wanted to touch, her large breasts capped with nearly invisible nipples were easy a good handful for him. The difference between her waist and her hips was astounding, it was like every part of her body was just waiting for him to grab.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his bare shoulder. Her skin was soft, being touched by an attractive naked girl was completely different than anything he had experienced so far. She pushed him onto his back, and her other hand grabbed his dick.

He hardened under her slightly cold touch.

Yui began to stroke him softly, his hardening dick growing in her hand as she kneeled down in front of him, those cold blue eyes staring at him. Holy crap. She was so hot right now. The soft smile on her face, the way she was stroking him softly. In a matter of seconds, he was harder than he had ever been before. Hard enough that it hurt. Yui tilted her head to the side and pressed her cheek against the tip of his dick. Her cheek was warm and felt good.

"Mmm," Yui hummed stroking him softly, she looked at his dick then back to him. "You're big. I like big."

Of course, the girl that could change the size of non-living things would be into size.

Without warning, she licked the side of his dick her wet tongue sending pleasure up and down his spine. Holy shit. Was he really getting a blow job? The answer was very much a yes when Yui took him into her warm wet mouth, her dexterous tongue moving around his dick coaxing more moans out of him.

His fingers dug into his bed as Yui continued to work him, short hot gasps fluttered out from him as she went down, then back up. Down, then up, down, then up, down, then up. She stopped just the tip of his dick cradled in one of her cheeks, she brought a hand up to his wet shafted and began to stroke him. Fast.

"Yui," He groaned, toes curling, hands desperately wanting to grab onto her as she continued to be amazing. "I'm going to cum."

"Kay." She stopped. Stood. And walked toward the wall.

Huh? What was she doing? Why did she let him finish? Oh god, his dick felt like it was on fire now that it was outside of her mouth. He wanted to finish he...he watched her, she leaned against his wall legs spread apart and one hand going down towards her pussy. With two fingers she opened herself up showing him exactly what she wanted.

She really did want him to pin her against the wall and fuck her.

Okay.

He could do her. That. Well doing that was doing her and he needed to stop thinking so much.

He stood and walked over to Yui, feeling something stir inside of him when she looked up at him biting her lip and wiggling her hips at him. She was so captivating, he was so hard. Was he allowed to touch her? It'd be awkward to ask right? He swallowed and reached out to touch her. He grabbed her hip, feeling the skin give underneath his fingers.

Yui reached forward grabbing hold of his dick once more softly stroking it while coaxing him forward, their hips met, his dick nestled between her thighs. She moved her hips forward and he found his head pressing up against her soft warm wet folds. He pushed forward slowly, almost feeling like she was sucking him. Her face twisted the lip bite grew more pronounced and her hands found their way to his shoulders.

He grabbed one of her legs holding it up and looked at her.

She gave the slightest nod.

Sex. Sex was kind of amazing. It could just be doing it with a cute girl like Yui was better than just masturbating with his phone, or even getting a blow job from said girl. But Part of him was more aware of her blue eyes looking at him, it made everything feel more intimate. He could read her every slight facial movement when what he was doing felt good when what he was doing felt really really good. And how hard she was grabbing onto his shoulders was an even better indication.

He moved in and out of her, her pussy clenching around him as wet juices dripped down her thighs. There was a rough slapping noise each time he went as deep as he could into her, a noise that was accompanied by a soft moan from Yui, and the feeling of her nails digging into his back.

He grabbed her breast, large, just a bit more than a handful, her pale pink nipples were hard under his fingers and he tweaked them slightly. His fingers sunk deep into that supple flesh every time he pressed in deeper it would push back showing off that wonderful perkiness of hers.

"Harder." Yui's voice was soft, barely heard beyond the sounds of their moans and the sex. But the command was absolute.

He reached down grabbing her other leg, the position shifting just enough to allow him to go into her harder. Much harder, her back was against the wall and he watched her face slowly change, bit by bit, her normally blank expression was opening up. Her eyes were growing wide, her mouth opening slightly. She had such an adorable face. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, bringing them closer, so close. Her chest was pressed against his.

"Yui?" He grunted feeling himself get closer to cumming than ever before. He could feel himself building up, he could feel her clenching around him tighter and tighter, that tightness spreading up throughout his entire body until he could barely stand it anymore. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded.

He barely had to move forward to kiss her tightly. One of her hands grabbed at the hair on the back of his head holding onto him for the duration of the kiss. The sensation of her fingers running through his hair was burnt into his memory and nearly made his knees give out. But the kiss was the real steal of the show. Her lips were soft, and despite her usual blank expression, she was a very active kisser, she bit his lip more than once, her tongue constantly moving with his. She kissed hard and fast.

He might have even tasted blood by the time they separated.

Yui's facade was broken. Her tongue sticking out of her mouth, a wide smile on her face, and pleasure written everywhere. She grabbed onto him tight, legs wrapping around his waist, and squeezing him into her while her hands continued to ravage his hair. Her head rolling back against his wall. She was beyond tight, it was like she was squeezing everything out of him and then some.

He came. Hard inside of her.

The afterglow lasted for a while, both of them panting, slowly coming to their senses after that high. Yui tried to stand on her own two feet, and did, but walked awkwardly to his bed before she slapped down onto of it. Her exposed body laying there on top of his sheets.

And he found his second wind.

Yui looked back at him and smiled. "Again."

He wasn't sure if it was a question or a command, but he was happy to oblige.

**AN: Up next is Momo?**


	2. Momo 1

Part of being a hero that U.A. does a completely shit job of preparing anybody for is the charity dinners. Sure, they do some preparations for how to deal with the public - which Izuku barely got a passing grade in - but that really wasn't quite the same as showing up dressed in a suit and maintain eye contact with people he didn't really know for hours on end. Which, for the socially awkward and introverted, makes it a living nightmare. And easily the worst part about being in the top ten.

It was at times like this where Izuku really envied Katsuki, the ability to just be an asshole and scream 'Fuck No!' to an invitation was a skill that might be worth developing. But alas, Izuku was A) not an asshole and B) actually thought that this charity was worth something.

So here he was, stuffed into an ever so slightly too tight green suit, holding a glass filled with sparkling apple cider. He didn't even like cider; it just looked close enough to wine that no one would bug him about not having a drink. Technically, a glass of actual wine would fare better but it was the principle of the thing.

Izuku sighed, barely escaping from some senator that was really keen on getting a few photos in and having Izuku show up and save him from something that totally wouldn't be staged. Apparently, getting saved by a pro hero was good for people's political careers. Which just made him question that time he saved a politician about a month ago. He stepped out onto the terrace looking out over the city. They were high up in some rich hotel where the rooms cost more than the rent of his mother's old apartment. Even though he was slightly well off now, he was still rather frugal about everything.

At least the view was nice. "Maybe if I got a running start and jump I could make it to the other side of the city."

"If you do, take me with you."

The view just got a thousand times better.

"Long time, no see, Izuku."

Momo had always been a beauty, and apparently the term 'peaked in highschool' just didn't apply to her. Lots of things just didn't apply to Momo; she was rich yet kind, beautiful yet modest, smart but a bit naive. At least, now he was taller than her.

A long flowing red dress that flirted with the floor had a split in it to reveal her long, slender right leg nearly up to her hip, where it met with a yellow hoop belt that hung tilted on Momo's waist like it had been tossed on her. The dress hugged the tight curves of her form showing off a trim waist that made no sense for someone that ate as much as she did. Or used to, apparently she'd changed from being a reactive hero to more proactive.

A valley of lightly tanned cleavage dominated the front of Momo's torse only paused by the golden pins that held the two sides of the V-cut together. The amount of side boob exposed to him allowed him to see the entire inner curve of Momo's breasts and where their firmness rested on her chest creating a thick shadowy line.

"Wow." Izuku felt his mouth drop, or at least it would have if he hadn't done so earlier when he first saw her that night. "You're even more beautiful than I remember, Momo."

Damn, that was smooth. Was that a side effect of not being a virgin anymore? Why didn't he get rid of that years ago then? Oh right, socially awkward and a good case of low self esteem, he still had that but he could at least be mildly smooth. That was smooth, right?

Her face matched her dress for a moment and her smile out shined the stars. "Oh! Thank you Izuku, that uhh, that almost makes all this worth it. You certainly look good in a suit, and you've certainly gotten taller."

She leaned on the railing next to him, her every feature sparkling in what little light filtered out from the charity ball. That enthusiastic energy that Momo always carried around with her had grown over the years, just seeing her smile at him was more motivating than a whole squad of cheerleaders.

It was so much easier to talk to her now, even at the end of his time in U.A., he had always been slightly jumpy around her just because he had a massive crush on her. But now, he still had that attraction, but it just wasn't in the way, if anything it was making it easier to talk to her. She was just so beautiful, smart, funny, and just a nice person.

"Hey Izuku," Momo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear looking at him in a familiar way. It was like how Yui had looked at him, except completely different, but there was something there, something that he was starting to recognize. But it couldn't be right? There was just no way that Momo was attracted to him like that. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked really wishing his drink was actually tasty. The party was still going on, maybe he should offer to get drinks for Momo.

Momo paused for a second, looking towards the city for a moment before looking at him again.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?"

Izuku was self aware of just how dense he could be, often times that denseness would keep him awake for hours on end as he tried to deal with all of his past blunders. But this. This was a sign so obvious that it was threatening to strangle him for his pocket change.

"I don't know." He coughed looking out of the city and placing his glass down onto the balcony, and cast one last look over to the party, no one had come for them yet, so, maybe they wouldn't be missed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Momo asked her face bright red, she looked up at him with wide eyes and blinked slowly. She was trying to seduce him, wasn't she?

Was he really going - was he really thinking that? This was Momo! He had dreamed of being intimate with her since the first time she smiled at him. "Why don't I pick you up, and jump to my apartment, where we have sex until the sun rises."

"Ahh," Momo placed her drink down and swapped her wallet to her other hand. She stared at him as one hand reached to her exposed leg then upward into her dress, she found something and pulled on a string, it was black. When she let go of the string it fell to the ground and she stepped back, her breath was hot and her face even redder. "Well you made my panties hit the ground."

That was both the hottest and goofiest thing he'd ever seen anyone do.

He picked Momo up by wrapping one hand around her shoulders and one hooked under her legs. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck in a sensation that he would not soon forget. Powered partially by pure horniness, he jumped off the building and headed in the direction of home; Momo cheering and laughing the whole way.

XXXX

Last time, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to let Yui make the first move.

But now he had experience and he had confidence.

And most importantly Momo was on his bed, naked looking at him, touching him, oh was she touching him. Her fingers traced along his skin, teasing his muscles and just making him desire her all the more. Her black hair was spread about her head, the white sheets underneath making it look like a star filled night. Every part of her was to be desired, slender arms, trimmed waist, wide hips, absolutely beautiful breasts that looked just a touch too big for her frame.

But that only made her hotter.

He grabbed one of her breasts, fingers sinking deep into the soft flesh. A moan escaped her and her back arched, eyes fluttering before locking onto his. The look on her face was more powerful than any quirk, a gaze of pure desire, eyes half open, strands of hair falling to the side as she bit her finger. Her legs brushed against his outer thigh and moved to his waist, making it very clear what he needed to do next.

She was beckoning him, summoning all of his arousal with whatever dark match she could muster. He moved down kissing her, her nails digging into his back as she clawed at him in an oh so desperate frenzy to get more and more out of him. The kiss - and it was the kiss - was something that would be burned into his memory for a long long time. Every single motion of her lips sent a shiver down his spine, the way she bit his lip when he tried to pull away and dragged him deeper into that kiss, only made him want her all the more.

She had one hand dug deep into the hair on the back of his head, the sensation sending shivers down his spine and her other hand. Her other hand had moved south, snaking off his back and between them finding its way to his waiting penis. It was here that Momo used her height to her full advantage. She grabbed him, the sensation making his dick jump with even more vitality and guided him into place where she moved her hips upwards.

He was in. Just the tip. Just enough that if he didn't move it would slip out. She felt tight already, almost like she was trying to suck him in.

"You're big, Izuku," Her hand fell to his cheek, her smouldering grey eyes igniting a memory of every single time he had ever been captivated by her beauty and the lust that was lurking just under the surface. "Really big. Take it slow, okay?"

He nodded moving slowly into her one hand moving to hold onto her waist to keep her in place. All the while Momo stirred. When he started moving, her entire body seemed to react to him, a gasp escaped her, her legs wrapped around him tighter and her hands grabbed handfuls of his bed. Her moan turned into a scream she subdued by kissing him, urging him deeper and deeper inside of her. She was so tight, and every time it felt like he was at her limit he found just that much more to go. Then he was in as deep as he could go, her tightness squeezing him hard.

"Stop," Momo panted, tapping him on the shoulder. "Stop. Stop. You're so fucking big."

"Are you okay?" He asked, not sure what to do.

Her legs tightened around him even more. She grabbed him by the face pulling him down into a kiss that left his head spinning and him short of breath. She let go falling back down onto the bed as her hands ran along her body stopping to pay attention to her breasts and then moving towards her stomach. "You're touching everything, Izuku. I already feel like I might cum. Just give me a second, alright?"

Did he have a magic penis or something?

He leaned down kissing Momo again, one hand moving to grope her breast, teasing her nipples. The kiss ended shortly as he moved downward, barraging her with kisses, jaw, neck, shoulder, breast, nipple. He teased her nipple with his tongue before biting it softly and making her moan again.

"Oh God, Izuku!" She grabbed his pillow slamming it over her face before she screamed. Her entire body seemed to tighten up for a second before she left out a soft moan. She panted from under the pillow.

"Can I move now?" He asked softly.

She nodded from under the pillow. "Yeah."

He stole the pillow from her, placing it under her hips to keep her at just the right spot. He moved out slowly, inch by inch, watching her cute face twist in pleasure, fingers grasping his sheets and eyes fluttering at him. He moved back just as slow, taking his time to feel her. Really feel her and enjoying the sounds of her moans.

"Izuku, fuck. Just a bit, fuck, faster." Momo swore her hips now matching pace with him and she even tried to wiggle closer, desperate to get more and more of him.

"Like this?" He asked moving out slowly before nearly shoving himself inside of her.

"Fuck! Yes! Just like that!"

He did the same motion again, and again, each time a bit faster a bit longer, and Momo reacting more each time. He sat up, grabbing her by the hips and feeling her tighten around him even harder, her legs still firmly locked around his waist as he continued to have sex with her. She felt so good, every part of her body just looked so beautiful in the burning glow of sex.

"Izuku!" He loved when she called his name. She bit her finger moaning as she began to curl into a ball. "I'm gonna."

"Me too." He muttered in between grunts. She squeezed him hard, biting her lip to contain a scream, she was cumming hard, her entire body spasming for a moment.

Then he came. Hard. It felt like all of his strength was leaving him for a moment as he was washed away by that sensation of cumming inside of her. Thank god for modern birth control.

"Fuck, that felt great." Momo laughed her hands flopping on his bed helplessly. "We should do this again sometime, Izuku."

"Anytime," He muttered slowly standing.

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now," She sat up and kissed him again, one of her legs falling onto the floor, how about we shower and then you hold me while we sleep?"

"I'd like that a lot."

That night, Momo had the cleanest breasts in all of Japan.

In the morning he woke up, to her, naked, stretching in the sunlight with the light making her glow like an angel. It was a memory he would never forget.

**AN: Up next is Mei or Nejire (its not a vote) **


	3. Mei 1

Izuku never knew what to expect when he got a call to stop by Mei's workshop. Sometimes it was for new tech specifically for him that she just dreamed up in whatever fever pitch dream she had, other times it was to save her from one of her babies that he must not actually hurt despite it being a menace to society, and sometimes it was to test some new robot of hers. Even with all that, he still owed it to her show up when she called, partially because of all the help she's given everyone, but mostly it was to check in on her.

Mei was the kind of person that would forget basic things like bathing, eating, and sleep if she was left to her own devices. Strangely enough, she did brush her teeth twice a day thanks to some robot or something.

But he had never really expected her to forget clothes. At least not all of her clothes. Well all of her clothes besides her goggles.

"Izuku! You made it!" Mei shouted with her arms spread wide, legs firmly planted on the ground and a wide smile matched her wide slightly manic eyes. She looked both unusually clean and well rested for how he normally saw Mei. And much more naked. Why was she naked?

Also, holy shit her everything. Mei was thicc with two Cs, even though her breasts were well beyond Cs and might actually be larger than Momo's, but not quite as perky. Stilly bouncy though. Huh, when did he become an expert on tits? Probably in middle school. Mei's stomach was slender enough than he could see her hip bones and she had some definition to her thighs. It was in her upper arms that he saw a fair share of muscle probably from working constantly on new babies.

And why was she naked?

"Mei, why are you naked?" He blinked at stared at her, remembering her body to look back on for future reference. Now whenever he thought about Mei, he was going to remember her naked.

"To seduce you!" Mei bounced on her feet. Holy shit, she was bouncy. And still stood as proud as could be. Was she as proud of her body as she was of her babies? Well she should be, she did grow it herself. It wasn't her looks that caused Mei to remain single. "I read recently that having sex stimulates the brain, so I decided to call you!"

"To have sex with me?"

Mei nodded. "Yep! I even cleaned myself, my room, and got adequate rest prior to making this request!"

His mind was saying why, his dick was saying yes.

"Alright."

XXXX

From the moment his clothes hit the ground, it took Mei all of three seconds to get him onto the bed and then mount him. Her breasts squished on his chest as she attempted to kiss him. Kissing Mei was rough, her lips were chapped, and she had less experience than he did. But what Mei lacked in experience, she made up for with that same unbridled passion that she had when inventing. Every single time they kissed was new, different, and unrefined as she tried to find the best way to kiss him.

She nipped, suckled, bit, and moaned with their every kiss, her dexterous fingers moving along and exploring his body with her usual manic glee. His hands were firmly planted on her wide hips, partially to keep her in place. Mei pulled back, her crosshaired eyes zooming in on him. If he wasn't hard before he certainly was hard now. Seriously, it felt like his dick was going to explode if he didn't stick it in her right now.

"Oooh," Mei muttered sitting up on his stomach, he could feel how wet she was. "You've gotten even bigger Izuku, I might have to make some modifications to your suit later. But I'll be sure to do some more proper measurements soon."

God, why was that so hot? Right because getting measured by Mei would probably lead to more sex.

Sex that they should really be having right now.

"Well, I have gotten a lot bigger down there." He nudged towards his crotch.

"Hmm?" Mei swung her head around her pink hair flying about. "Oooh, oh my, you are rather large? Does it hurt? I don't know why, but I feel like that it'll feel really good inside of me."

"Why don't you find out? And you can use your pussy to measure me?"

God, that sounded so bad.

"Good idea!" Mei looked at him with sparkles in her eyes and sat up ever so slightly, her hand reaching between her legs to grab onto his dick, and then wiggled backwards until his tip was pressed against her entrance. Without any hesitation, forethought, or trepidation, Mei took all of him like she was simply sitting down on a stool or something, her ass slapping against his pelvis.

"Oh!" Mei gasped, eyes going wide, wider, and wider. Her hips moved on their own twisting softly while her face was frozen in perplexity. Mei was really soft on the inside, like he was being hugged by a warm wet blanket that just wanted him to melt into it despite being gagged and forced inside of her a moment ago. Mei brought her hands up to her hair, gently biting her lip as her eyes closed, her hips now moving with a deliberate motion grinding on him back and forth as her body slowly started up. "That feels wonderful!"

Izuku laughed and grabbed onto her hips, thrusting up into Mei.

She gasped, and fell forward onto him for a moment, her hips still moving in an unpredictable pattern constantly trying to figure out what felt best for her. For him, the answer was simple, everything felt great. Mei clawed forward, eyes locking onto him as he continued to thrust up into her, a dopey smile on her face. She reached for his head, pulling him into a kiss. It was softer but in many ways hungrier than the previous one.

"It feels so good!" Mei laughed, pushing up off of him, a wild look in her eyes as she regained her sanity, well, what little sanity she had before. Her hips were gyrating around him now and still matching his thrusts, it was so amazing watching her waist stay in place while her hips dipped and move to a mechanical rhythm he couldn't understand. "I feel something building, Izuku. It feels wonderful, like building a new baby! Every movement a new step, every step, feeling better than the last."

"You feel great too, Mei!" He sat up, forcing them to change positions, Mei's legs wrapping around his waist, while he supported her back with one arm, one of his hands finally touching those long sought after breasts of hers.

She kissed him again, a growl of desire bellowing from inside her as she took a soft bite of his lip, her fingers moving through his hair, legs locked around his waist, keeping him tight, while demanding that he move more and more with each and every thrust of her hips.

She squeezed his dick hard, her hips stopped doing their motion and her legs went ridgid. Her eyes went wide and her head snapped back, she would have fallen over had it not been for her own hands behind his neck and his own arm supporting her. A long moan like scream escaped from her. "Holy crap!"

Mei leaned forward again and kissed him again, her movements now slower, more passionate than before. Almost loving in a way. "Did I just orgasm?"

"I think so?" He asked her, bracing himself with one hand against the bed so he could keep thrusting inside of her. She was so wet, every single thrust made a wet noisy slurp, with the inside of his thigh being completely drenched in Mei's fluids. "Do we need to stop?"

"No! No! No! No!" Mei laughed shaking her head and kissing him again. She really was kissy. "Keep going, I think I'm about to ~ Ah! ~ have another one. It feels so good. I want to keep having them."

Was he turning Mei into a sex-fiend?

"I have so many new ideas already! Keep going, Izuku! Keep going!"

Never mind, Mei was still Mei no matter how much dick she took.

She clenched down on him again her body going rigid around him and she kissed him deeply. This time, he came with her. It felt like his entire body was being drained of stress as he poured every part of himself into her with one final thrust. He fell back onto the bed, taking Mei with him. She landed on his chest and smiled at him with a wild smile on her face.

"I can make so many babies now," She said breathlessly, "but it's weird, I kinda just want to lie here with you for a little bit."

"I think post-sex cuddling is pretty normal."

"Ahh, what else do people do after sex?" Mei kept her focus on him, fingers drumming across his chest. "Is it more sex?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time its a shower, and then we go to sleep."

"Hmm," Mei pulled herself up to loom over him, her right breast pressed against his chest, it was so squishy. "Idea! We have sex in the shower and then we start making new babies! Oh! We should also do this again sometime, I want to see how long these effects last then I'll call you again and we can set up a regular sex schedule."

"You keep a schedule?"

"I do for sex! That was awesome!"

**AN: Nejire Next. **


	4. Nejire 1

Izuku yawned stepping out of the shower of his apartment, one towel wrapped firmly around his waist while another one being used to dry his hair. It wasn't technically that long but it took forever to dry for some reason, and a hairdryer made him look even fluffier than normal. Maybe he should just go bald?

Wait, but then he wouldn't be able to feel the girls' fingers run through his hair while he had sex with them. Damn. The sacrifices he made for sex. Which apparently wasn't any besides confusion and having slightly long hair. Wasn't even that long really. What was he complaining about again?

He walked over to his phone and looked at the messages. Somehow in the ten minutes he had been in the shower, his phone had exploded. There was a message from Yui, it was just "Oops", and like five from Mei showing her standing in front of one of her newest babies completely naked, and a question about their sex schedule, followed by a couple texts from Itsuka who he hadn't really talked to in a while, and then a text from Momo.

How did his phone get more action in ten minutes than he did in his entire highschool career?

Was he peaking? Maybe he was peaking? Was this what it felt like to be an alpha or something? It felt strange having the ability to not only get sex, but to have choices over who to have sex with. Maybe he should see about an actual relationship?

Before he could respond, or rather think about responding and debating what the best way to respond to each of them would be so he didn't screw things up for anybody as well as consider his own romantic feelings on the matter, a knock came from his window.

He looked out to the star filled night and saw a figure hovering on his porch. It was slender, had long hair - really long - and was waving at him. She knocked again. It was Nejrie Hado. Nejire Hado was in his window waving at him with a great big smile on her face. This probably wasn't the best time to be basically naked, wearing nothing but a towel.

With an erection. Dammit.

This was what he got for thinking about sex. A lot.

Nejire tapped on the sliding glass door again and tried to pull on it, her pout was at lethal doses of cute even cast in shadows. Chances are she wasn't going to wait for him to get dressed before she barged in on her own.

He walked over and let her in.

"About time!" Nejire hopped into the living room and looked around. "Wow! You have a neat place here, Izuku! The couch looks super comfy. How are you doing? Did you always look that good shirtless? I can't remember? Ooh, what's in here?"

The blue haired girl seemed to pay little mind to her surroundings let alone him, and browsed around his apartment like it was a museum of oddities. She was wearing her hero costume and looked to be full of energy as she always was. Izuku turned to look out his patio and raised an eyebrow. How did she even- oh right, Nejire could fly. That was like one of the first things he learned about her quirk.

"So what brings you here, Nejire?" He turned and saw the tail end of her blue hair vanish into his room.

"Oh, I was bored and stuff and found out that you lived around here and decided to visit after I got done with patrol." She hummed from inside his room, her sentence punctuated by at least one curious Nejire noise. "Ooh, your bed looks soft, and bouncy, I bet you have a lot of fun in here!"

Now he was aroused, concerned, curious, and embarrassed. Which was pretty much just the effect that Nejire had on everybody. "Nejire, could you wait in the living room for me to get dressed then we can-"

He entered his room just in time to see Nejire's bra fall to the ground next to her hero costume, leaving her only in a black pair of lace panties that were pulled high onto her waist. Nejire was traditionally very cute, traditionally very beautiful, and traditionally very sexy, all rolled up into one very untraditional ball of chaos that just made her datable, fuckable, marriable, and just downright fun to be around.

And here she was, naked in his room.

"Sorry, did you want to take my bra off? I think guys normally like to do that. I know It'd be fun to take your towel off." Nejire hummed taking a long step over to him. Her fingers dancing along his chest like a thousand kisses, each one worthy of a moan of their own. "So, can I? Can I take your towel off?"

"And then what?" He grabbed onto her arm and held her tight against his chest staring down at this cute mostly naked girl that he was probably about ten seconds away from going to bone town with. Nejire was so petite, but even so, he doubted that he'd be able to throw her around like Momo or Mei, she wasn't in the top ten pros for no reason.

"Hmmm, oh! I know, we kiss - a lot - and have copious amounts of sex!" Her cheerful smile turned seductive enough to make anyone a Nejire-sexual. Her blue eyes were burning into his very being with their pure curiosity, and they were asking one simple question. What would it feel like for them to have sex? "A lot of copious amounts of sex."

"Can I just ask one thing?"

She tilted her head to the side, leaning up on her toes to move her lips closer to him. "Hmm?"

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

Nejire kisses intensely. Her tongue and lips had a life of their own as she explored every single part of his mouth, sucking, nibbling, moaning, and more, all in a matter of seconds, there was no awkward smooching stage, she went straight into making out.

Izuku felt like he could get lost in those kisses, lost within the twisting maze of pleasure and stimulus that Nejire was weaving around him. He felt his hands going to grab her ass, perky, full, cute, and the moan that accompanied it sent a shiver down his spine, his fingers sinking deep into that taut flesh. He was aware of his towel falling to the ground, his erection pressing up against her stomach for but a few moments.

Then he felt her legs wrap around his waist, followed by her arms around his neck, and then all of her weight was on him. Somewhere in that kiss, somewhere in that passion, something amazing happened. One of them had moved her panties to the side and now he was inside of her. Deep inside of her. And Nejire vibrated like nothing he ever felt.

He grunted and began to thrust into her right there, standing in the doorway to his room with nothing to hold onto but Nejire herself. It only made the kissing grow all the more desperate. All the more frantic. Their mouths stopped meeting, Nejire's kisses landing on his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, his neck, suckling, kissing, licking every part of him all the while her hips were thrusting into him just as vigorously as he was.

They were stuck in a contest, not one of strength, speed, nor dexterity, but one of who could give the other more pleasure. And Izuku had no desire to lose. He stumbled forward, it was hard to walk and fuck and kiss and think at the same time but bit by bit he made his way towards his bed.

Nejire's breasts were perfectly perky handfuls that bounced in the most beautiful way possible, sitting high on her chest even when she didn't have a bra on and somehow maintained their shape when she was laying on her back. It was but a small reprieve, just enough for him to catch his breath. Looking down at Nejire, her blue hair was electric in the dull light of his room, sparking with energy as she mewled at his touch.

Her eyes burned with more questions. Was he tired? Did he want to keep going? Can they keep going? How much more could he give her? Could they have more sex? More and more sex? A thousand questions built around her making her look even cuter than before as her curiosity burned as bright as her desire for his dick.

He cupped her softly, caressing her slender waist all the way up to her breasts and back down again and holding onto her hips. He drew back, back far enough that the tip nearly exited her nice and slow, then he moved back in, just as slow, watching as Nejire bit her lip and mewled, her hands digging into his bedsheets.

"Izuku," she moaned, back arching as she moved her hips to take in more of him. "I'm not delicate, you know. So fuck me hard."

That was exactly what he needed to hear.

He grabbed onto her hips, holding her up into the air so that only her shoulders were on the bed. She moaned and screamed when he went into her as hard as she wanted, her legs bucking behind him and her hands pulling at his sheet. Her eyes going wide and her tongue falling out of her mouth as she clenched around him at the sudden thrust. It felt like she was trying to keep him deep inside of her, her muscles clamping down and squeezing him so tight that going back out was harder than going back in.

It was like that each and every time he went into her. Her tightness was intoxicating, luring him into her and making him want to kiss her, making him want to see her beautiful mid-climax face and hear the cute noises she made as she reached her first orgasm. He took a breath, watching as her body tensed and then relaxed, he was still hard inside of her but he was close too. Really close.

He kept her hips up and started going at it, less frantic than before, less for her and more for him as he greedily used her for pleasure to get himself there.

Nejire locked her legs around him and sat up, her ass resting on his thighs as she kissed him in a mad frenzy. Her blue eyes luring him into a trance once more. "Cum inside me Izuku, I want to know what it feels like for you to fill me up with all of your spunk."

They moved as one, Nejire's hips and his own bashing against each other completely out of sync but somehow making it work as she ground against him, begging for more and more with each thrust. She was insatiable.

With one final scream, Nejire climaxed again, muscles clamping down around him as she kissed him with her unique passion just as he came inside of her.

Izuku smiled and fell onto his bed, still inside of Nejire and her still on top of him. "That felt amazing."

"Yeah it did." Nejire said, the pep in her voice was far too energetic for what had just happened. She was worse than Mei wasn't she? He felt something cold and wet brush against his thigh. It was a sharpie. "Ready for round two? I want to see how many times I can make you cum!"

He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight was he?

**AN: Uhh, Itsuka next? Maybe. **


End file.
